Floating Promises
by UberBliss
Summary: Sometimes promises aren't the easiest thing to keep. Chloe made a promise, and though she kept the physical part, can she handle the emotional implications of her actions? will she ruin relationships in her life? Beca's life was already hard enough, being the child of a murderer. Will Chloe help her, or give her the final push she needed to fall over the edge?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

I fidgeted with the strap around my neck, trying my best to keep it from strangling me to death. Today was the day I had been waiting for. Lincoln High's first annual fashion show. I tilted to the side, my camera narrowly avoiding the impatient person rushing past me.

Don't get me wrong though. I was in no way excited for this day because I was interested in fashion. The only reason I even had it marked on my calendar at all was because of who the show was being held for. My crush since I even knew what a crush was. Vogue's acclaimed 'it girl', Chloe Beale. She had recently decided to take a break from modeling, and go through her senior year in public school. Imagine everyone else's surprise when Chloe picked no where else, but little ole' Waynesville, Missouri. I said 'everyone else's' because unlike them, I knew she would return. Though it hasn't been since she was seven, this was still at one point Chloe's home. People always return home.

"Becaw! Can you believe the turn-out for this thing? It's like all of the five-thousand people who live here showed up!" I spared Jesse a quick, wry glance. "I mean, of course I understand why they would. Chloe Beale is freaking hot."

I couldn't really disagree with him there. "Do you know when this is supposed to start?"

"Actually, I think it's supposed to star-."

"Welcome to Lincoln High's First Annual Fashion Show!" Principal Ruck drowned out the rest of Jesse's sentence. "If everyone could please quickly find there seat, we would like to begin the show!" I stayed where I was by the front of the stage; the area being exclusively for photographers for the show, and since Daily News on 6 sent me, that meant I was legally a photographer. Jesse wasn't though, so with a quick nod to me he went off to sit down with the rest of the basketball jocks. "Today we have very exciting things planned for everyone here. We'll be starting off with all of the local models.." Blah Blah Blah, he went off into some long spill about how the music was provided by the high school band, and how the models were our very own students. I didn't really care until I heard. "I know mostly everyone here is waiting for the main model, and her place will be exclusively last. The person who Cosmopolitan named 'Most beautiful woman alive', Chloe Beale!" Our meager sized auditorium went crazy when he said that. The cheer's almost deafening. Finally, when the crown quieted down, Ruck finished. "So without further ado, Let's begin!"

I realized again, when the show was occurring, why I wasn't excited for this: Fashion was BORING! Like truly, incredibly boring. All the models had the same dull look on their face, and not to be rude, but compared to who I knew I was about to see. They all looked blandly the same. After a while I zoned out from watching there faces, and just ended up looking at the girls hair. Blonde hair, lighter blonde hair, darker blonde hair, straighter blonde hair, amazing Titian hair, shorter blonde hai- Wait! Titian hair? Lightly freckled nose, check! Beautiful curly locks I just wanted to run my hands through, check! Light teal eyes I could stare into all day, check! "And now, who you've all been waiting for, Chloe Beale!" The music changed to a song with a heavier bass beat, and walking across the stage was the 'Runway Goddess', as she's been called before. She was flawless. The pictures that I always saw her in did no justice to just how radiant she was in person. Like she was her very own sun.

I quickly bought my camera up. For once I was actually getting paid to do something I would enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe that bombshell we just saw is actually going to be coming to Waynesville High. The school where we also attend, Beca!" I almost had to physically hold Jesse down from bouncing in excitement. "I mean are you- Holy crap! Beca! Beca! She's coming over here!" I quickly ripped my gaze towards where Jesse was gawking, and sure enough, though she was being stopped by fans and faculty alike, she was slowly making her way over. "Beca, why is she coming towards us?!" I couldn't even give Jesse an answer because currently I was wondering the same thing. I mean, yeah once upon a time we knew each other, but that was only till we were seven, and though she was my bestfriend; I wouldn't hold it against her if she forgot all about me. I've convinced myself that she forgot all about me.

"Hi, Beca." Far away in the unimportant corner of my mind, I acknowledged the fact that Jesse was having some kind of spaz attack, but in every other corner all I could focus on was her. Chloe. "Holy crap, you remember who I am right?" Chloe's cheeks took on a pinkish hue, as her eyes widened in genuine embarrassment, and I had to physically stop my hand from pinching my thigh; because, Chloe Freaking Beale was actually in front of me being fucking adorable. Was this Heaven? "You probably don't. Shit. This is so embarrassing. I mean, why did I expect you to remember me from years ago. We're seventeen not seven. I shouldn't hav-"

"Chloe," I quickly interrupted her. Though I could watch adorable ranting Chloe all day, I didn't want her to give herself a headache. "It's okay. I know who you are. I remember."

"Oh." She took a deep breath; Raking her fingers through her red hair in a total movie perfection moment. A tiny smile found it's way unto her face as she locked her eyes with mine. "Becs. I missed-"

"B-B-B-B-Becs? She calls you Becs? Oh My God! You Know her!" Jessie unfortunately snapped out of the trance he was in, because he cut Chloe off from whatever she was about to say. "Beca you never told me you knew her!"

I shrugged, to busy gazing into Chloe eyes, because she never broke eye contact even when Jesse started talking, to worry about what was being said. "You never asked."

"Never asked." Jesse huffed in wonder. "Well I'll make sure to ask if you know any other MAJOR CELEBRITIES from now on!"

"Yeah, that would probably be helpful for you." I couldn't keep the sarcasm out of my voice, but when Chloe giggled quietly into her hand, I was actually proud of my sarcastic nature for once in my life.

After another bought of just staring into each others eyes, Jesse coughed uncomfortably. "Wait, are you- ahem- are you dating?" His voice was tinted with surprise, wonder, and was there also hurt laced in there?

"Jesse," I barked out. I mean, what the hell! Literally the most inopportune time to say that Jesse! "I'm pretty sure Chloe already has a caring and hot boyfriend or girlfriend tucked away somewhere; that is definitely - Unfortunately" I muttered under my breath. - "not me."

"Actually, Chloe is incredibly single right now." Chloe piped out, causing a burning heat to crawl into my cheeks. "Are, I mean, I- Do you have a caring and hot boyfriend or girlfriend tucked away somewhere?" Chloe lashes fluttered as she gazed towards her dark, heeled ankle boots.

I opened my mouth, but Jesse beat me to the punch. "Yep, she's totally unavailable."

We both gawked at Jesse. Chloe in what seemed to be disappointment, and me in thinly veiled PISSED THE FUCK OFF-NESS. "Jesse's just kidding," I sent a firm glare his way for emphasis. - Who the fuck did he think he was trying to ruin my probably non-existent chances with a freaking supermodel. He's such a horrible bestfriend/wingman. - "There is definitely no one I'm dating right now."

"Oh," Chloe seemed to be all prep again. She pulled a sharpie out of God knows where, and proceeded to scrawl a ten digit number on my arm in loopy, girlish handwriting. Putting her sharpie in the bag, I had not previously noticed, on her shoulder, she looked me straight in the eyes. "Well in that case, guess there will be no one angry at me for keeping my promise." With those words, Chloe leaned forward planting her lips firmly on mine.

Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Chloe's kissing me. I blinked, still in complete shock, before I tentatively reciprocated. Her lips were beyond soft that it was to the point where it felt like I was kissing two miniature clouds, and when she swiped her tongue across my lips I nearly passed out. My hands reached out of their own accord, gripping lightly unto her waist; as her hands caressed my face. Chloe's tongue sought entrance again, and already seeing that I would be able to deny her nothing, I let it in. Our tongues danced around the others, exploring each others mouth with the fervor of a starving man eating again. I circled my lips, sucking lightly on her tongue, and the resulting moan, I'm pretty sure only I could hear, that she let out, almost made me take her right there on the floor of our school auditorium with everyone around us. Unfortunately, Jesse seeming to choke on his own tongue knocked me out of the haze we were in.

I pulled back until only our foreheads were touching. Chloe's soft panting breath hitting my lips made me want to kiss her again, but I knew I should probably ask her what the hell just happened, and if it could possibly happen again. "Chloe?" she leaned forward, pecking me on the lips, before disentangling herself all together. With a hair flip, a few parting words, and a sultry smirk, Chloe disappeared.

"Call me."

* * *

 _*Flasback to ten years ago*_

 _"Chlo, I don't want you to leave!"_

 _"I know," Chloe stopped pumping her swing, letting it slow until it was lightly swaying with the wind. "But mom says that we have to move to New York for me to become famous. Being famous sounds really cool, so I have to go, Becs!"_

 _I scrunched my eyebrows, plopping down on the hard ground. "But it's not fair. Whose house will I go to when mom and dad fight? When dad comes home all loopy and is really mean? No one here at school likes me, Chlo. Without you," I wiped the stubborn tear that pushed its way out of my closed eyes. "I'll have no one."_

 _Chloe slowly got off of the swing, coming to sit down next to me. "Beca, will always be together. Remember, we're gonna get married one day, and we'll both be mommies, and I'll get a puppy, and you'll get a kitten, and we're going to be a family. You remember that?" I nodded, wiping my sleeve across my running nose. "We'll I'm going to have to come back for that to happen, silly, and on the day that I come back, to show you that I remember; I'm going to give you a big kiss on the lips."_

 _I felt a giggle come out of my mouth. "Kissies are ikky."_

 _"Well my mommies kiss, so we're going to kiss too. I promise."_

 _"Pinky promise?" I held out my little finger to her, looking her in the eye at the serious implications that this held._

 _"Pinky promise."_

 **I don't know if I'll continue this.**

 **Favorite/Follow/Review**

 **UberBliss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

"Also, man convicted of murdering his wife, gets his first parole hearing this Friday. Police will apparently be there to handle any gathering protests. We'll tell you that and more later on Daily News on 6." I groaned before taking a huge gulp of scorching coffee; hoping the resulting burn would straighten my convoluted thoughts.

The owner of the small-town diner, Sue, quickly reached for the remote. "I'm sorry, Beca. I'll change the channel."

I raised my head, sending her a sheepish grin. "Thank you, Sue, but it's fine. I was just getting ready to head out anyway." I put the money for my coffee on the counter, before heading out the door with a quick wave.

Man convicted of murdering wife. First parole hearing. Convicted of 'murdering', more like slaughtering. I pulled my jacket on tighter, shivering in the brisk November air. Getting on my bike, I started the pedaling journey to school. Parole hearing. I shook my head, angrily. He doesn't deserve that. I started to recall more about the news, but after almost being hit by a car, I decided to clear my mind for the rest of the ride.

"Becaw!" Jesse yelled as soon as I started chaining my bike up. Running over to me, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, which I quickly shrugged off. "You ready for this?"

"Ready for what, Jesse? School's been in session for like a week now."

Yeah," Jesse rushed ahead of me, quickly stopping me before I could go inside the doors. "But this is the first day of school, after you got kissed by Chloe freaking Beale. Your popularity has probably skyrocketed. I mean Beca. Before, no one even knew your name, but now. Now, you're probably going to be voted homecoming queen or something."

I scoffed at the homecoming queen part. "One, no way would I want to be voted homecoming queen, and two, you're exaggerating. No one is probably going to." I pushed through the doors, my speech quickly cutting off. The second I was in every jock was patting me on the back, and every pretty girl was either trying to flirt or be my new 'best friend'. "Care?"

"Beca?"

"Yeah."

"You're popular." I wanted to ignore what Jesse said, but even now I could tell it was true. One small- mind shattering, earth shaking, breath stealing, panty dropping- kiss managed to change seven years of being a social pariah. How was that even possible? When I saw that rubbing my eyes and pinching myself changed nothing; I quickly just barged through the bodies to my locker. "Still don't believe me?"

I could feel Jesse's smugness through his tone, but before I could swat him another voice piped up. "Believe him about what?"

"The fact that she is popular. Tell her CR, she won't listen to me."

CR, otherwise known as Cynthia Rose or just Cynthia, snorted so loud I'm pretty sure the people in China heard her. "Beca? Popular? What weed have you been smoking, Jesse?"

I didn't know whether to feel offended or justified in my belief, so I just turned back towards my locker. "Babe." Suddenly a minty, hot breath ghosted over my ear, the pure seduction in the tone nearly causing my knees to buckle. "You never called." I whipped my body around, startled at how close Chloe was to me.

"B-B-B-Babe? Gorgeous, supermodel Chloe Beale just called Beca "Nobody" Mitchell, Babe! Jesse, What the hell was in that brownie you gave me?"

"You know. A little bit of this, a little bit of that."

"Hey!" I looked at Chloe out of the corner of my eyes, surprised at her sudden outburst. Was she trying to defend me? Cynthia started stuttering, seemingly in fear of offending a celebrity. "You can't just say things like that, and not expect me to thank you for calling me gorgeous." Chloe pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and winked at Cynthia. "You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself."

My mouth dropped at the exact moment Cynthia's did, but obviously for completely different reasons.

"Oh my freaking God! Chloe Beale!" Aubrey Posen, head cheerleader and annoying bane of my existence, quickly came over. "When I heard you were moving here I just couldn't believe my ears!"

They wrapped their arms around each other, laughing and talking a million miles an hour. "Aubrey! It's been, what, two years? I've missed you so much! How have you been? You still look so amazing!"

"I look amazing? You look like an actual goddess! What are you even doing here in Missouri?" Only time I'll ever give Aubrey kudos on something, but great question.

"I wanted a break, and where else to go but where my best friend is." I perked up. "You had to have known I wasn't going to let you have all the fun down here!" And there goes my only inkling of hope. Of course, Chloe didn't come here for me. Yeah, she remembered her promise, but did she even give a shit about me past that? We were only seven. "Becs is also here, so that was the cherry on top."

What? Both Aubrey and I stared at Chloe, Aubrey confused, and me surprised. "Who's Becs? Some secret boyfriend you didn't tell me about?"

"Well, we're just friends right now, but who knows in the future." Chloe sent a coy wink my way, which caused Aubrey's head to whip my way.

"Wait! Beca Mitchell? Nobody Beca Mitchell? You know _her_? I mean, I heard the rumors about a kiss or whatnot, but they're actually true?" I would say I was surprised by the blatant hostility in Aubrey's voice, but at this point it was an everyday occurrence.

Chloe on the other hand looked very surprised. Was this the time someone more popular than her would finally tell Aubrey off, and defend me. If I could count on anyone to do that, it would be Ch- "Yep, they're true. Hey Brey, want to go get some frogurt after school?"

What? My eyes darted back and forth between a sneering Aubrey and Chloe who was trying her best to avoid eye contact with me. "Of course," with one searing smirk Aubrey whisked Chloe away, her cheerleading skirt twisting with a final flourish, and both of them continuing to talk about their plans.

What the hell? "Beca." Apparently my hurt showed on my face; because Cynthia and Jesse appeared out of nowhere; both of them laying a hand on my shoulders.

"H-hey, um, I'm going to head to class guys. See ya." I quickly shrugged them off and sped to my next class; trying my best not to think about how little I knew my former best friend.

* * *

"So basically the y and x axis intersect here, making it negative, and thus the answer -12."

I tuned out the feeling of countless eyes on me. I always hated it when the teacher would call me to the front of the class. Just because I was the only person in our advanced calculus class who knew simple algebra, didn't mean I wanted to solve every problem on the board. "Excellent as always, Beca." I curled the ends of my lips slightly at Mrs. Jenner, and hurriedly rushed to my seat as she continued teaching the class. "And that brings us from number Systems and algebra of complex numbers to Elementary complex functions. Now, who know-" a knock on the door drew Mrs. Jenner away from the board, as she moved her heavyset body to open it. Sticking her head outside, she conversed quietly with someone we couldn't see, her puffy brown hair blocked the view, before she opened the door wider and moved to the side. "Would everyone please welcome our new student, Chloe Beale!" Shit. I quickly shrunk down in my seat; worriedly glancing over at the only empty seat in the classroom. The one conveniently next to mine! Damn my loner tendencies. "Now Chloe, my understanding is that you have only taken up to algebra two, but you have to take this class." It was a statement, but the slight lilt at the end of Mrs. Jenner's sentence made it seem like a question.

from my position I couldn't see Chloe's face, but I could practically feel her eyes scanning the room. "Yes Ma'am, it's sort of a family tradition to have this credit when you graduate."

"Sounds like a family tradition I could get behind," Mrs. Jenner stated, causing Chloe to giggle, and dear God if it wasn't the cutest sound I've ever heard. "Well since you've only taken Algebra two and below, I would say you're going to need a tutor." Mrs. Jenner's green surveyed the room, her thin lips perking before her round face stopped in my direction. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck Fuck Fuck. My heart hammered in my chest with the speed of a hummingbird. Please Buddah, Allah, Odin, Zeus, Jesus, anyone! Don't let her say, "Beca, is our brightest mind mathematically in this school, heck probably in the entire state, if she can't help you no one can." I hate my life. "Actually, how about you go sit in the empty chair by her, while I resume class, and then you guys can discuss scheduling and stuff afterwards."

If only I hadn't have signed up for anytime tutoring in this class, then Mrs. Jenner would have to ask me, and I could politely decline. "Hey." Don't look at her. If you look you will lose your willpower and forgive her. Don't freaking look! "Beca, please." Shockwaves ran through my entire body; all of them originating from my shoulder where a chilled hand was lightly touching it. I don't know if Chloe could feel the gentle shudder that ran through my body, but there was definitely no way I could stop it.

I chanced a glance over, and immediately felt all of my resolve break. who could resist those beautiful blue puppy dog eyes? "So you need a tutor, huh?"

Chloe's eyes searched mine, "Yeah, else I most likely won't pass this class. Is there at way you're free before six? Aubrey gets out of practice then, and we were gonna hang out, but I definitely do need some tutoring right now."

Just the mention of Aubrey reminded me of Chloe ignoring what happened, and I would really rather be alone today, but maybe if I hurry up and tutor her she'll catch on and not need me anymore. "Today works." I said, smiling.

* * *

How the hell did we end up here?

I tried to think over the question, but Chloe's supple lips moved from mine to my neck, and my brain just kind of fizzled out. Chloe lightly sucked on my pulse point, her tongue doing motions against my skin that felt almost hypnotizing. "Don't," I felt a moan slip as she bit the same spot. Damn her for being smart, hot, and talented with her body. "Don't leave a mark." Lord knows Jesse and C.R would have a field day.

I felt her gently nip again, before she spoke against my neck. Her hot breath doing things to my body that I didn't want to admit. "What if I want to mark you? What if I want to show that you're mine?" She didn't really give me a chance to answer, because she caught my face, and suddenly her lips were smashing into mine again. I groaned into her mouth, and apparently she took that as some sort of sign, because I felt her hands sliding down to my pants button. With a quick move of her fingers she slipped the metal out of the hole, but before she unzipped them, she froze. "Do you want to?" She asked, breath heavy, hips still lightly pushing into mine. When did we lay down? When did she get over me?

Did I want to? I couldn't really think over my answer with my mind so clouded by all things Chloe. "I," Ring! Ring! Ring!

Chloe's eyes bored into mine, flicking back and forth. Then finally she pushed back, ran a hand through her hair, and answered her ringing phone. "Hello?" Her voice, still thick and gravelly with lust, made me want to rip the phone out of her hand, pull her back down, and let her ravage me. "Oh, hey Brey! Wait, it's that time already? I'm," Chloe stole a glance at me, her eyes settling on my lips and working their way down my body. "Um," she coughed seemingly recovering from her brief bout of eye-fucking me. "Yeah, I'll meet you there. Okay, see you soon! Bye!" She placed the phone on the nearby table, and took a deep breath. "I have to go."

My mind started to clear of the Chloe fog that had descended upon it, and I found myself nodding. Chloe leaving would definitely be a good thing. I needed to think. "Okay."

Chloe tilted her head back down, slowly catching my lips, and making me lose my train of though all over again. She pulled away, chuckling as I trailed my lips behind hers. "You know, next time we'll actually have to do math."

"Whose fault was it that we didn't?" I couldn't help but smile as I realized my sarcasm was back. "I'm pretty sure you jumped me."

"it was only because you were being so damn adorable. You can't honestly tell me you weren't trying to seduce me."

I couldn't help but snort. Me and the word seduce shouldn't be in the same sentence, let alone universe. "Whatever you say, Care Bear." I rolled my eyes playfully before looking back at her. She was smiling softly at me with an indiscernible look in her eyes. Even though I didn't know what it was, I knew I wanted more of it. Chloe suddenly snapped back to herself; releasing a breath before she went to pick up her bag. "Hey, Chloe," I hesitated, watching her as she started heading to the door. "What did this mean?"

She threw me a coy smirk, and I knew the look in her eyes before, that moment of vulnerability, was over.

"Whatever you want it to, Becs."

* * *

 _*Flashback to ten years ago*_

 _"Becs, Oooh, becs! That one looks like a unicorn floating on a princes castle across the ocean!" I followed Chloe's pointing finger. Glancing at the cloud that she was freaking out about, I could honestly say. It looked like a blob. Maybe Chloe just had more imagination than my seven year old self, but that cloud was definitely just a blob. I looked at Chloe's excited face, her eyes wide in wonder, and her full Beale smile in effect. "Don't you think so?"_

 _"Whatever you say, Care Bear."_

 **So I know exactly shit about advanced calculus, so don't complain about how that was not it, also I pretty much suck at all math, so yes. That equation probably made no sense. Also I know this is late as fuck, but I kinda had a falling out with writing, and I'm slowly trying to get back into it. Anyways, I love you guys who read this, and I hope I'll be able to get another chapter out for you soon.**

 **Favorite/Follow/Review**

 **UberBliss**


	3. Chapter 3

**It feels so weird writing about High School when I just graduated. I don't know, should this story span out to college or just stay in senior year.. Decisions, decisions.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _TUESDAY, AUGUST 27th. 12:05 A.M._

I ducked behind the nearest row of lockers, checking both directions, and then all but sprinting to my next class. I breathed a sigh of relief, sagging briefly against the wall, before making my way to my seat. "Beca, what the hell was that?"

"That, my young Padawan, was a prime example of avoiding." I sent Jesse a small smile.

Since the fifth hour teacher wasn't yet in the room, Jesse got up, sliding into the empty desk that was next to mine. "And who did the great, anti-social Beca Mitchell decide was so much of a nuisance that she had to single her mass avoidance down to just them?"'

I opened my mouth to protest, but then I realized he was pretty much correct. If I had it my way, public high school would have absolutely no human contact. That didn't mean I wouldn't pout that he called me out on it though. "Beale," I mumbled. Lips puckered in my best impression of a mad five year old.

"Beale? Chloe Beale? Never would I ever think the day would come where one of my friends was willingly avoiding a celebrity. I can't help but feel like Ashton Kutcher is about to pop out from somewhere. Am I being punked?" I swatted Jesse's shoulder, before turning my attention to the front where the teacher had arrived.

Jesse made a big show of clutching his shoulder and falling off of the chair. When I showed I wasn't amused though he went back to his chair, laughing.

Halfway through the class, a piece of paper in the crude form of an airplane landed on my desk. I immediately recognized Jesse's messy scrawl upon opening it. "Why are you avoiding her?" Jesse had known me long enough to know that when I passed notes, I hated to include names. That's how drama was started.

"Really long story." I crumpled up the paper, which earned me a chuckle from him, before I threw it at his head when the teacher wasn't looking. I kept my attention to the front, but the space in front of me clear. Knowing Jesse a reply would land on my desk in three, two, thwap!

I discreetly opened the folded paper, covering it with my books before I proceeded to read it. "We have time." I glanced over at Jesse who was staring right back at me. Sneakily pulling out my phone I gave him the universal sign for texting. I watched him nod before I started to text out the whole situation with Chloe. "So let me get this straight. You're tutoring Chloe, and during your first time tutoring she proceeded to sexually jump you, and now you're avoiding her in case it gets awkward." I grimace at Jesse's reply.

"Don't say sexually in that context."

"Why not? She literally had her hands on your pants button, Beca. Pretty sure it was about to get real sexual."

"I know, but when you said it like that it just made it seem like she was a pedophile gearing up to kidnap me."

"Ms. Mitchell! Are you on a cellular device." I flinched at the harsh tone of Mr. Bumberlee. Sliding my phone into my desk, I quickly shook my head in the negative. "Then please tell me the answer to the question I just asked."

I quickly racked my brain to figure out what he was teaching on. We were in the poetry section of our English class, and yesterday he said we were going to learn poetic meter today. Thank fuck I was good enough at English to already know this shit. Skimming the board, I saw the literary work he wanted me to identify. "The poem is in Iambic Pentameter."

"That is correct, but in the future please keep your attention toward the front of the class." Mr. Bumberlee narrowed his eyes before turning back to his lesson.

Knowing he wouldn't call me out twice, I grabbed my phone again, and seeing this, Jesse didn't miss a beat. "You know ignoring her will just make it more awkward."

"How so?"

"She'll think you're ignoring her because you're regretting what happened, and then when she gets on that train of thought she'll think its because of something she did, and then she'll think it's because of how she is. Next thing you know she's doubting who she is as a person, and she's deeply hurt because you ignoring her caused that to happen." What the actual fuck.

The bell rung, and upon gathering my stuff I walked over to Jesse. "You know you're practically a girl right."

"No, I'm just sensitive, most girls dig it." Jesse sent me his most charming smile, white teeth blazing in all their glory, and I realized that If I wasn't gay I probably would fall for it. A call from one of Jesse's football teammates garnered his attention. "I got to run, but you know what you got to do, Beca.

Talk to her."

* * *

This is stupid. Why am I doing it?

This is stupid. Why am I doing it? This is stupid. Why am I doing it? This is stupid. Why am I "Becs!" I brought my head up, catching Aubrey and the rest of the cheerleaders' disgusted glare over Chloe's shoulder. Chloe moved forward, surrounding me in a hug that emanated strawberry and vanilla. Must be her shampoo. "I literally haven't seen you all day; I've missed your beautiful eyes." From what little time I've been talking to Chloe, I've come to realize that she throws around compliments like they're nothing. Doesn't mean my stomach didn't have ten million butterflies in it though. "Why weren't you in Calc?"

I opened my mouth, only to have my eyes drawn to Chloe's lips where her tongue was slowly moving over them. "I. Um. I-I-I. Um. What?" Fiery heat took over my face as I saw Chloe's teasing eyes. Of course she was doing this on purpose. Chloe giggled, Repeating her question. "Oh, I um slept in." I winced, "All the way to our seventh hour Calc class."

Besides her eyes narrowing, Chloe didn't call me out on the obvious lie. "Must've been tired," I chuckled nervously. "Anyway, Mrs. Jenner taught some new shit that was literally rocket science, and she said we're having a quiz over it tomorrow. I need you."

I gulped. I'm pretty sure there was enough sexual tension in those three words to make even innocent Aubrey suspicious. "You don't have any plans?"

"Nope," she quickly answered. "Also my dad is in New York for his book tour, and mom is in LA for a meeting. You're staying the night; that way it will just be you and I all night. Alone." With the end of each sentence Chloe got closer until suddenly all I could see was the blue of her eyes. Right when I thought she was about to kiss me in front of everyone, She backed away. "Doing Calc, of course. See ya at five." She breathed over my shoulder, strutting away.

Aubrey waited until Chloe was far enough away before she got in my space. "You better not try anything! The last thing we need is Chloe becoming a freak like you!" I ignored Aubrey's weak remark and shoulder check. The only thing my mind could focus on was the fact that I would be alone with Chloe at her house.

And apparently I was staying the night.

 **Pretty short so I apologize for that. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out faster.**

 **Favorite/Follow/Review**

 **Uberbliss**


End file.
